Albus Dumbledore Adventures
by novelgod
Summary: On his quest for power he has to seek the Pearl of Aquario. On his journey, he must battle a powerful sorcerer named Werkis Goldvren.


ADVENTURES OF ALBUS DOMBLEDORE.

Albus sat upon the hard, cold floor of his tent. A fire in front of him provided warmth from the violent weather outside and also provided him with enough light to read the book he clutched in his glove covered hand. The curly words connected with him strongly. On his left side, a wand laid at rest while on his right a cup of steaming hot chocolate. The twenty-nine year was waiting to return on his quest, his ultimate goal was power. Anyone can dream of power but it takes someone great to achieve it. The wizard sipped the dark colored liquid while his eyes hovered above the words.

There was strong a hissing sound and a woman appeared. She had a dark complexion and wore a white robe. Albus closed the book and grabbed his wand. 'Relax wizard,' the woman said, 'I bring no harm to you. My name is Lornel Lion.' The robed woman bowed.

'I know who you are,' the wizard acknowledged.

Albus waved his wand and a chair appeared and Lornel took a seat.

'Aquarius winarium,' a glass of pinkish-red liquid appeared next to the woman.

'Thank you, Albus.'

'So why are you here?' Albus looked at the woman next to him, 'My lady.'

'I know of your thirst for power and I can help you achieve something. Have you ever heard of the pearl of Aquario. It contains his powers powers, gives you the ability to control aquatic organisms and also the power to control the sea.'

'I'm listening, where is this pearl?'

'Well the pearl is on the island of draconis.'

'That should be easy.'

'I'm afraid that's not so,' Lornel drank some of her wine, 'The wizard Werkis Goldvren. He is very strong and knows about this pearl.'

'Why would I go after something someone else wants?'

'Well like I said before, I sense a strong thirst for power I you Albus Dumbledore. If you change your mind I suggest page seventy-four.'

Lornel turned into white smoke and the violent weather continued to be. Albus got up and walked around inside his tent. Thoughts were running through his mind.

'Page seventy-four?' he whispered to himself.

He re-opened the book and turned to the page. It read:

Werkis Goldvren holds the position as a powerful alchemist, his works are highly praised by every living historian and magical being in the world. However several years ago he messed with dark magic and it got the best of him. Werkis is wanted for the murder of ten muggles and seven world renowned wizards. The ministry of magic warns whoever holds the Pearl of Aquario to protect from Werkis Goldvren because it in his possession destruction can come upon all.

'Good,' Albus said to himself. Relief filled his mind; he wouldn't have to kill someone innocent to get what he wanted. He smiled and then apparated. His feet hit the floor and the scenery changed. There was a large castle situated in the middle of the island. The wind whistled by Albus's ears. The water washed unto the shores. The wizard gripped his wand and turned around at some footsteps. Standing behind him was a man with glowing red eyes and flared nostrils.

'Albus Dumbledore,' the man seemed tense, 'I see you heard about the pearl, thanks to Lornel isn't it?'

Albus clutched his wand, 'Here's what, since both of us are aiming for the same thing let's fight for it.'

'Foolish boy,' Werkis said sharply, 'How dare you think you are in a position to ask for a duel.'

'We seek the same thing, however you are wanted by everyone,' Albus reminded, 'By the way I can create my own spells, so duel or not?'

'Distruggere,' a streak of purple lightning emanated from Albus's wand.

'STRAPPO!' a shield blocked the spell and then Werkis yelled, 'STRAPPARE!'

Albus felt a cool wind hit his abdomen; he stumbled back then pointed his wand in his opponent's direction, 'RAPIAT!'

Shards of silver metal shot out of his wand and went through Werkis' chest, the man stumbled back but before he could regain balance, he saw shades of blue sparks coming in at his direction. Then the next he saw was darkness.

Albus waved his wand and he appeared inside the castle, 'Lecium maxima.'

Flames appeared from torches which hung on the stone wall. Inside was creepy and was filled with spider webs and all the old, rotting furniture was covered with a thick layer of dust. Albus walked into a room, he waved his wand and a beam of light reached down from the ceiling. A pedestal appeared holding a blue pearl. The wizard placed his wand back into his cloak. He walked up to the pedestal and as his fingers grabbed his pearl. There was a strong wind that came from nowhere and Albus felt something inside of him, it was as if adrenaline was rushing through his veins.


End file.
